Reclaiming You
by RosemariePrior
Summary: To Tobias she was Ariel, her name was actually Tris. Caught up in childhood games Tris never bothered to tell him her real name, and Tobias ended up moving away. Several years later, Tobias now "Four" a Army Sergeant and Tris meet again, when she's trapped in a building fire. Will they discover, and reclaim each other again. Or will Four's current girlfriend have other plans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys my computer broke down, and I just got a new one. I hope you like this story, and I only hope there's no other one for this fan fiction category like it because I honestly haven't been around to know if there is or isn't so yeah. -Jasmine **

_**Tobias/Four's Point of View**_

"The fire will rip open the main section of building A1 if we can't control it Sergeant Eaton," one of the fire fighters called from a distance, it was barely loud enough for me to catch.

"Well then control it," I said slamming my fist down on the black Toyota corolla. They knew just as I did this was more important than just the civilians trapped in the main building. It was the risk of loosing all military operation files from the early 20th century which no one had thought to transfer on electronics or back up. My commanding officer thought it would be appropriate for me to be here, honestly this was important, and a waste of my time. I had learnt well enough you have to accept the fact, you can never save everyone, but I didn't want to see them die. I already had witnessed to much of that over the past four years I spent oversees. Witnessing that again, at home too will be much more then I can handle. Therapy would be another nightmare, I didn't like it when someone asked me my favourite colour at times, call me bitter but it was just the result of my childhood.

"I'm going in," I said snapping my co-partner, and cousin Ezekiel "Zeke" Pedrad into attention. He looked at me for a second, and a smirk nicely manged to creep up on his lips.

"Of course you are, what should I tell the others if you don't make it?" he asked trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"That they need to burn for the rest of eternity in hell for not backing these files up," I mumbled throwing on a fire protective coat. It wouldn't save me if things got too bad, but at least they would be able to identify my body.

"Will do, and Four... I know you're not going in for the files, you're trying to get that girl that's still trapped in there aren't you?" Zeke smiled again encouragingly I gave him a small smile back.

_Which idiot doesn't attempt to get out of there _I thought annoyed. I strapped on a small gas mask fixing it tightly around my head, knowing I wouldn't need to take it off.

"I'm going in," I repeated looking at the burning building.

_**Tris's Point of view**_

_Fire blanket, Fire blanket _ I thought desperately looking around for a fire emergency kit, there had been so many here this morning, now they were caught up in the ashes of smoke themselves.

"If those objects didn't survive, I'm going to have to pull a magic trick to get out of here," I mumbled coughing. I had waited for help too long, I wasn't even sure if they were coming to get me, a death of a women wouldn't bother any of them. My lungs were filled with smoke, it was nearly impossible to keep myself awake. I felt my body start to give in, I wasn't the tallest or the healthiest person around, so it was miracle I had held up this long.

"Help!" I screamed frantically letting down my pride guard. I slipped down against one of the desks, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"So this is it," I mumbled to myself, grabbing a small bracelet from my pocket, it was a very fond childhood memory . Tobias was my best friend until he moved away when I was seven, this bracelet was the only thing I had left of him. I had known nothing about him, nothing but his first name but that one year was the one I treasured the most out of all the memories I had of my childhood. Even though I had never told him my name, and went with "Ariel" after Ariel from Disney.

"Sure if you want it to be I can just leave you here," a harsh voice said behind me snapping me out of my thoughts, with a small smile on his face.

I could barely make out his face, he didn't wait for my response rather he wrapped what I thought to be a fire blanket around me, as my vision blurred more. I was up from the ground before I knew it, and carefully placed in his arms.

"W-who are you I chocked," I wasn't sure why I needed to know who he was, when I should have just been glad to be getting out of there.

"PVT First class, Uriah Pedrad, are your questions done Ms?" he asked mockingly. I nodded, and the last thing I saw was flames surrounding the area vanish before my eyes.

_**Tobias/Four's Point of view**_

"Four wait," Zeke called out behind me, as I jerked my head over to look at him. "No offence but no need for your bravery, Uriah has got her."

_Thank god she's out safe, which kind of idiot goes back into that and for what? _I thought to myself.

"It was a stupid stunt to pull on her part, what's her name?" I asked taking off my gloves, and suit as we walked back to the crowd.

"Beatrice Natalie Prior," Zeke answered. "I wouldn't call her an idiot though maybe it was something close to her that she couldn't risk losing."  
"What is closer then life?" I asked angrily, this girl had put us through a lot of trouble at the moment.

"The same thing I asked you when you misplaced your dog tag in Afghanistan in an unsafe village to, but went back for it, because of that child's tiara jewel engraved on the back of it, Who was the girl that gave that to you again? Ariel right?" he said hitting where it hurt. Maybe he was right, but at this moment it didn't make any sense to me. I didn't have the time to answer him, before someone wrapped her delicate arms around me. I smiled.

"Jackie," I said relieved to see her, I gave her a small kiss, as always she smelt like roses, with her brown hair hanging over the front of her right shoulder. Her eyes were a soft colour of brown to, absolutely astonishing and beautiful I was more then convinced she was the one for me.

"I have to go take care of the ones who were injured in the fire, I'll catch up with you later Four," she said running off to where her team of paramedics were.

"She's not the one you'll end up with," Zeke laughed, "She doesn't even know your name Four, not your real one, I mean she does but isn't allowed to say it, the same story with every girl you've been with." I shrugged off his comment getting in my car, he had no idea how much I loved her. "Meet you at the station, however isn't it strange your with her but someone else has already claimed their place in your heart, someone who's not even near you," he said walking off.

**A/N: **** Hey Guys so glad to be back, and as always you guys know I take suggestions from my readers on what should happen next in the story. What do you think about Jackie? Do you think Uriah, and Jackie will come in between Tris, and Tobias. Also what would you like to see happen in the story. And here's a little hint, Tris, and Tobias will not hit it off right away, in fact they will want to strangle each others throats uh-oh. So I hope you guys liked this chapter stay tuned for more, leave a comment below letting me know what you think. Check out my profile page from time to time, about a lot of other stuff I'll be doing, and updates on this story. I will also post a link to the picture of how I think Tobias's house looks like on my profile soon. Thank you for reading and endless support. -Jasmine **


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back after months. I hope no one copied my concept last time it was such a disappointment. So let me know what you think in the comments and what you would like to see happen next in chapter 3 which will be up in a day or two. -Jasmine._**

**_Tris' Point of view._**

They say a person's actions will always speak louder then their words. Simply because actions represent the truth, and words can be empty. The old saying had proved to be too true for my own liking. I had been lectured by nurses as they passed by. Complete strangers may I add. I seemed to be their daily source of entertainment tonight, I was the raging topic of the hospital. Everyone had given me a piece of their mind, all except one. Uriah. The same first class private, who had pulled me out of the fire. I didn't offer him my story of the bracelet, he managed to get it right in his own head. Very few people had that talent. The man was talented alright, and not bad looking either.

"I see you're awake again." A soft voice mumbled revealing himself. He stood halfway through the small door.

"You've still stuck around I see."

I was surprised to see Uriah again, not many people would stick around for 12 hours.

"Well it gave me an excuse to be away from base. If I went back, they would just torture me with training. Don't get me wrong. I love my country, and I love my job. I hate the training. Wouldn't it be great if we could just acquire the ability to be toned and strong?" He said winking at me slightly.

I felt my face turn red, he had done it again.

"The emergency doctors suggested I see a psychologist, heck they put me up for one." I blurted out in the heat of the moment. Or maybe that was just him.

**_Tobias'/Four's Point of view._**

"Is she okay." I asked leaning back in the small office chair, and putting my legs up on the small worn out desk. Uriah raised an eyebrow.

"You want to know if someone other than Jacqueline is okay? That's a first." He laughed. I knew he was going to start at it again.

"Don't even try that. I'll try to be less concerned next time for your sake."

That had shut him up for a second.

"She's fine, invited her to a party next week."

And that shut me up. He had invited someone he pulled out of a fire to a party. Didn't seem exactly conventional.

"Why?!" I asked, giving off the hint I was a bit too interested in this conversation. I had officially lost my "doesn't care about this conversation" status.

Uriah seemed to notice that as he grabbed another chair facing me smirking.

"Watch what you say!" I warned before hand, even if he didn't have anything to say he was pretty intimidating at the moment. "I am your superior, keep in mind."

I had given him no choice anymore. He wouldn't misbehave, even though it was on his mind. However he would get me when we were off duty that was an unspoken surety.

"She seemed unique so I invited her. I know I had originally spent those twelve hours there to ditch training we both know that. However twelve hours is enough to take a liking to someone. So spirited but so detached at the same time. Determined, but not over confident. It's attractive I haven't seen that in a women in a long time." He admitted looking down.

_Like Jackie_ I thought to myself.

"She's nothing like Jackie." he said reading my mind.

"How would you know? You've only known her a short while." I mumbled angrily looking down at my hands.

"I Just know." he said.

"I'll see you and her at the party then."  
"You're coming?" Uriah questioned surprised. I nodded and paused for a second before saying the next thing.

"With Jacqueline."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here's chapter 3 like promised. Thanks for the feed back and all the positive reviews :) I intend to make this story a bit more then just Four-Tris. I love exploring other concepts in a story and Reclaiming you isn't a love story it's a story about love, commitment, and even everyday jobs in general. It will be full of up/down moments. As always if you have a suggestion or anything you would like to see in the story please leave it in the comments section. I read &amp; check all comments.**_

_**Tris' POV**_

I straightened out my sundress. Somehow this party had turned into a two week retreat. Uriah was kind enough to introduce me to most of this friends before hand. I had really hit it off with Christina surprisingly. It was more than surprising since I barely got along with the cat me and my brother Caleb had when we were 6.

"Ready to go?" Uriah said walking around my front door helping me grab my things.

"Ready to go to a random unit with strangers? Of course I am. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Murder maybe, but I'll take my chances." I told him folding my arms.

He laughed showing his pearl white teeth. He was charming, and had white teeth. Not to mention a very pleasant and welcoming personality.

Uriah motioned me into his black civic. It seemed brand new, and astonishingly expensive for a civic. I waited in the passenger's seat patiently as he put the rest of my belongings into the trunk of his car.

"We'll be stopping at my brother Zeke's house briefly to meet with the rest of the gang. Well half, others are going from Lynn's apartment. We meet at the locations that are most convenient to us. Chicago is a big city, but a bit too big for my liking. However Fort Dearborn has always been close to the locations we need." He explained while i tried not to chuckle at the fort's name. I never truly gotten over it even though I grew up in Chicago.

"I know the name is a bit off setting." He continued "However it works for us. I'm going to attempt to make it so you can sit in the same car as me, sometimes we get moved around. Shauna you've met her is a bit controlling. You can just tell from her appearance."

I laughed. It was too true. Shauna was an adorable sweet heart however she had been very controlling from the start it seemed like it. Even my first impression of her she was shouting orders at her dog.

_**Tobias/Four's POV**_

I tapped on my red range rover. Unfortunately Jacqueline had decided to train with Lynn instead, since her place was closer to her place of work. I was looking forward to an hour or two with her alone, however that wasn't a possibility. I didn't have much time to spend with her since I came back from Deployment last Christmas.

I saw Uriah's car pull up on the sideway and stop. I was about to approach him when a young women stepped out of the car wearing a yellow sundress. She pushed up her glasses to reveal the softest shade of blue I've ever seen in eyes. She was small, tender, but some how uniquely beautiful in her appearance.

_How did Uriah trap her?_ I wonder mentally.

It took me a minute to mentally slap myself. What was I thinking? She could be nothing compared to Jacqueline in the end. At least I hoped not. Either way it wouldn't matter.

Uriah took her hand, and for a second something flared inside of me. A strange anger, not exactly jealously. However I did want to go over there, and break his hand off.

They both approached me, I had no idea why I was having this sudden out burst in my head all over a stranger. I mentally told myself to calm down.

"Hey!" Uriah said a bit too cheerfully. It was like he was attempting to pour salt on my cuts that I had just learned I had.

"Hi." I managed to choke out shaking his hand then her's. Something about her reminded me of Ariel. The thought hurt.

"Hello." She said looking me straight in the eyes. Not many people had the courage to do that. She was becoming more intimidating by the second.

"The poor old fire victim." I remarked without a second thought. Only later to realize how offensive my words were.

"Pardon me!" She pretty much shouted. This one was feisty.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Four!" Uriah said. He turned back to the girl. "Tris, I apologize for him. He doesn't know how to speak with a girl who isn't his girlfriend Jacqueline."

_**Tris' POV**_

"Son of a …" I mumbled to myself. I got in the red range rover like Shauna had instructed. Without having a clue who it belonged to.

Sadly me and Uriah would not be sharing the ride together. Who did that twerp think he was. I sighed to myself waiting for the driver of this over priced junk to get in. I suspected it might be Zeke since he was seen driving one last week.

The range rover was mostly used a storage SUV, therefore there would only be me, and the driver. I didn't mind much I liked almost everyone around me, except for Four of course.

In the time I was helping Christina pack up inside he had made three remarks, I wasn't too shy about letting him know how I felt either.

At one point I was tempted to grab his m1911 out of the holster it was in and point it to his head, then suffer the life sentence. Yet my main focus was to not let this idiot ruin the trip I had looked forward to.

I checked my phone as I heard the door close. I looked over to see my number one new found enemy.

"Hello Sgt." I said grumpily.

"Hello Beatrice." He nodded.

Out of 7 billion people I could be trapped in a car right now it was Sgt Four fucking Eaton.

"Ready for a road trip Miss?" he asked.

I looked up at him raising my eyebrows. "Watch your back." "I will it's going to be a long three hours." He said putting the key in, and starting up the car.

**A/N: What do you guys think may happen during those three hours/ what do you want to happen. Sorry for any mistakes I have to study tonight and go to work so I didn't proof read whatever I wrote but I hope you love it. Please let me know in the comments because your feedback really helps me. Also I believe in making my stories a community story so if you have an idea you wanna see in Reclaiming you, and I like it I may just put it. Don't worry you'll get the credit. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again sorry for the super late update. Will not happen again I also have an idea for one more new Four-Tris Fanfiction which will posted soon. I'm more excited about that story than this and have been working on it for the past week. Hope you check out. I don't want to give the title out but it's very intense. Here you go part 4 of Reclaiming You. **

**_Four/Tobias' POV_**

"I didn't know Crystal Lake took a good, what? three hours to get there." Tris said amused, finally breaking the silence after an hour, and half of driving.

"It doesn't honey, it doesn't. It's around two hours depending on the traffic, and not even that." I replied sharply.

Not intending to however, something was off setting about her.

She shot a glare, which I countered with a feminine like eye roll mocking her. Instead of irritation, it bought the faintest smirk to her face.

"Well that's what Shauna told me," she said presenting her excuse.

"That's what Shauna told me." I mumbled her words back to her expressing my annoyance.

Excuses didn't work well with me. Even though this wouldn't count as technical excuse, it still bothered me.

_She bothers me_ I thought to myself. I didn't like being reminded of the past, happy or upsetting. It was something that would eventually haunt the future. Especially if it would now stalk it's way into the future. Slowly but ever so present, creeping in.

I shifted my focus back entirely on the road opting to ignore her for the rest of journey completely.

**_Tris' POV_**

I finally caught a break when I stepped out of his over expensive piece of shit luxury Range Rover. I normally didn't feel bad for anything. Yet somehow I felt as if the silence in the ride here was my fault.

I was greeted by Uriah with a tight hug almost immediately after I had stepped out.

"You know I never formally got to ask you on a date," he said leading me away from the crowd setting up tents,and other arrangements close to the front of the over sized rented house.

"Does that mean you're asking me now?" I asked hopefully.

He must've read through my eagerness, because his response came out in form of a laugh, and a head nod.

"I know a place 20 minutes from here. It's a nice restaurant," he admitted hinting he had done his research before coming here.

"If tomorrow night works for you." He continued only to stop, now waiting for my response.

"That sounds lovely." I replied smiling.

Without warning his lips brushed against mine. The kiss was warm, affectionate, and I hope returned on the same level on my part. His hand rested calmly on my back, as our lips met for repeated soft kisses. After the hell ride I didn't protest. It was quite a pleasant surprise. Uriah wasn't going out of his limits with me or bounds. However took his time planting small pecks, and kisses on my lips in between cuddles.

He lead me to a corner at the back of the house, and held me for a long time there.

**_Four/Tris' POV_**

"Where's Uriah?" Jacqueline asked walking up to my side resting her head on my shoulder.

"Not sure- Honey I'm putting up a tent." I reminded her.

"Are you always so mechanical? Shauna told me to tell you to look for Uriah." She teased kissing my neck, and walking back into the crowd.

I dropped what I was doing. I wandered around the area for a few minutes, trying his cell phone. With absolute no luck. Uriah was like a child sometimes, he would wander off without any contact giving scare jumps to his older brother Zeke.

When I started around to the back of the house I spotted him with Beatrice. I wondered if he was trying to swallow her. A ping of anxiousness ran over me; she didn't seem to be the most open to these activities judging by her personality or perhaps I was wrong.

Both jumped up at the sight of me. I gave a small smirk, even though I wanted to punch Uriah in the face for man handling a woman a few days after he had just met her.

She raised her hand as if to say something to Uriah. When a light reflected off a small charm on her bracelet into my eyes. As soon as I recovered my eyes landed on the bracelet. For a second the world seemed to freeze. The reminder of Ariel, was Ariel.  
I saw Uriah pulling her away to make his way back to the main group before someone sent out an entire search party. Without any notice the name slipped out of my mouth to get a confirmation.

"**_Ariel?_**" I said looking at her for a validation. I got it when I saw her stop and turn back at me for a second.

Her eyes met mine for a brief moment, and it was confirmed.

_The past had stalked it's way into the future._

A part of me wanted to stop Uriah from pulling her away any further. I had so many thoughts, so many questions for her. Yet my body wouldn't allow me to move until she was out of sight again.

When my brain, and body recovered from the small mental shock. I was intent on murder. His lips on her, his arms wrapped around her didn't seem that much of a deal when I had first seen them.

Now they stung like a fresh bug bite, or a new cut. I couldn't explain to myself what was running over me but, it wasn't pleasant.

**A/N: So there you guys have it! Let me know what you think in the comment section. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comment section, or shoot me a private message. Also the new Four-Tris Story will be out soon, and by soon I mean tomorrow so watch out for that. It is a more intense, and well put together work. So you won't see stuff like me leaving out a word because I'm typing too fast. It's also my biggest Four-Tris project yet, and I haven't found much like it. I hope you guys are enjoying Reclaiming You and I hope you will enjoy my new work. Also feel free to leave any sort of advice again in the reviews or anything you want to see happen next. If I use it I'll be sure to mention you in the AN next time and give you credit.- Jas.**


End file.
